


No Time Like...

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: This is the worst fight, so Jesse decides it's time.





	No Time Like...

**Author's Note:**

> From [a tumblr post](http://astaraeldarkrahblack.tumblr.com/post/160358828116/percyvex-double-proposals-where-one-person) inspiration.

Jesse was damned certain of one thing. If this hell hole was where he was going to die, he was dying a married man. The respite from the hordes of clankers wasn't going to last. Almost frantically, and ignoring his squad mates, Jesse tore into the pouch where he kept it, thankful that Kix was already at his side. They hadn't even managed to set an aid station… and Kix was injured too, adding to Jesse's frantic need. That his lover was calling directions to Vasq instead of struggling to get over to where Tok was down said too much.

"Kix," he said, finally fumbling the ring that Cree had forged for him out of the pouch. It was on a cord already, because Jesse knew Kix kept his hands clear of anything that might carry extra germs or get lost in a patient. _"Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome, mhi me’dinui an, mhi ba’juri verde."_

Damn, he hadn't stuttered that badly since he'd been six!

Kix stared at him, having turned his head to Jesse the moment his name was called. Jesse felt his soul clenching in to a knot that could rival a black hole for the density it was sinking into, the longer Kix stared at him, or maybe time had slowed to a crawl, like in the middle of an intense fight. Then Kix moved his own hand to a pouch, and for answer, he pulled out a ring that was forged in such a similar design that Jesse had to smile beneath his bucket, fierce and vindicated.

 _"Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome, mhi me’dinui an, mhi ba’juri verde."_ Kix's answer was full of dry wit and amusement. "But I'm reserving the right to consider the shinies our _ad'e_." They both laughed, accepting each other.

**Author's Note:**

> The Vow = "We are one whether we are together or apart, we will share everything and we will raise our children as warriors." (Mandalorian Clan Facebook)
> 
> ad'e = children (mandoa.org)
> 
> * * *
> 
> You can find me at [Dreamwidth](http://sharpest-asp.dreamwidth.org/) or [Tumblr](http://bow-weaver.tumblr.com/) if you ever want to make a request.


End file.
